1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information transmitting unit and a method of the same, an information receiving unit and a method of the same, and a medium for effecting the same, which are used in transmitting and receiving a program information classified on the basis of the effectiveness in recording.
2. Background of the Invention
In the conventional digital multi-channel broadcasting system, the program information to give program names, broadcasting time, and genres, etc., are produced on the basis of the program service information specified in the MPEG2 (ITU-TH.222.0, ISO/IEC 13818-1), or the DVB (prETS300 468), which are broadcast. In this program service information, one genre is described with a two-byte parameter for one program. And, the information other than the genres of the program service information are described with text information.
Further, it is possible to describe in the program information various information other than the program names, broadcasting time, and genres, as mentioned above.
However, the whole information of various program information is not necessarily used as the effective information. Although information such as `being a live program` and `the first TV broadcasting` are effective in viewing the program (viewing during reception), they are not effective in recording and reproducing (recording the program received and reproducing it to view). Although a program of a news or a whether forecast, for example, is effective at the time when the program is broadcast, it is not effective in reproducing. Further, the information to indicate the channel and the information to display the CM sponsor, etc., are the same.
On the other hand, since the information to indicate the time (information quantity) required for broadcasting a program relates to the length of a magnetic tape that records the program, the information is necessary principally when recording the program.
However conventionally, since the program information is not classified on the basis of the necessity when recording the corresponding program, the program information is not effectively utilized, which is a problem.